5 minutos en el paraiso
by ROMI RIOS
Summary: Entrar a husmear a la oficina del maestro no es algo que nadie haga en Fairy Tail, de hecho todo el mundo lo hace, pero cuando Natsu y Lucy se vean descubiertos por el maestro no los quedara de otra que pasar 5 minutos en el paraíso y a guardar un secreto que jamás imaginaron compartir Fic 100% NaLu
1. bayas chispeantes

5 minutos en el paraíso

Bayas chispeantes

-Lucy, Lucy despierta.

Las manos de Natsu me movían de un lado a otro bajo las sabanas.

-¿Por qué me despiertas?

-He escuchado algo genial y debes venir a buscarlo conmigo.

Frote mis ojos y lo vi sentado a un lado de mi cama, ladee la vista en busca de aquel pequeño gato alado en la cocina seguramente buscando pescado, pero no lo vi.

-¿Y Happy?

Natsu se levanto y sonrió.

-Salió a una cita con Charle.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, solo fueron a pescar, pero es lo mismo.

El solo pensar que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Natsu revolvió mi estomago, él siempre actúa tan inocente pero tal como pensaba, estoy segura que tan ignorante en los temas del amor no es. Bueno a

sí es mi compañero, un niño grande.

-¿Y qué es eso que vamos a buscar?

A Natsu parecieron brillarle los ojos.

-Bayas chispeantes, Mirajane me dijo que vio al maestro llegar con algunas ayer por la noche y hay que conseguirlas.

¿Bayas chispeantes? Creo que nunca he probado nada con un nombre parecido, pero por el rostro de Natsu deben ser realmente deliciosas.

-Pero, ¿no son del maestro?

-Si, pero eso lo hace más divertido. –Natsu se dejo caer a mi lado en la cama mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su nuca. –Cuando éramos pequeños Gray y yo solíamos robárselas al viejo cada vez que traía, pero ahora quiero que tu también las pruebes, así que entraremos a sacarlas a su oficina.

-Pero… si nos descubre nos despellejará.

Sentí un escalofríos enorme de solo imaginarme toparme con el maestro enojado por entrar a su oficina, al fin y al cabo era terreno prohibido para todos.

-Eso lo hace aún más emocionante. –Soltó junto a su chispeante sonrisa.

¿Qué más da? Cuando veo aquella sonrisa simplemente no me puedo negar. Salí de entre las sabanas y camine hacia el baño.

-¿Dónde vas?

Voltee para ver a Natsu aún acostado en mi cama.

-No puedo ir a una misión suicida en busca de unas bayas si voy en pijama.

La sonrisa de Natsu se volvió a extender como un relámpago por su rostro y yo entre al baño para alistarme.

Una hora después ambos entrabamos al gremio con ya todo planeado, primero nos aseguraríamos de que el maestro no estuviera en el gremio, luego subiríamos aparentando entrar a la biblioteca y cuando nos aseguráramos de que nadie mirara entraríamos a la oficina, según Natsu, pan comido, pero yo llevo el estomago hecho un nudo por los nervios de que seamos descubiertos.

Al entrar nos sentamos en la barra y Mira nos sirvió un par de jarras de cerveza.

-Are are, ¿es idea mía o ustedes dos planean algo?

-Tu sabes que es lo que planeo, así que no se te vaya a ocurrir decir nada.

-¿No iras con Gray?

Extrañamente Mira lucia realmente confundida.

-No, esta vez iré con Lucy, quiero que ella pruebe las bayas.

Mirajane me dirigió una mirada demasiado larga mientras limpiaba una jarra. En eso apareció Gray a buscarle pelea a mi compañero y como no, él de inmediato respondió desatando la primera gran pelea del día.

-Lucy.

La dulce voz de Mira llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué sucede Mira?

-Natsu debe quererte mucho.

Al oír tales palabras mi cara se puso caliente.

-¿Po… Por qué lo dices?

-Natsu jamás había invitado a nadie más que a Gray a comer Bayas chispeantes, podría desirse que era su travesura preferida, así que si te invito a ti en lugar de su amigo debe ser por que eres muy importante para él.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y ahora estoy completamente segura que mi rostro se puso rojo.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que soy importante para él, soy su compañera.

Mira sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

-Pues yo creo que aunque no se den cuenta, ustedes se importan mucho más allá que como compañeros de equipo.

La Demonio dio media vuelta y se alejo de la barra.

¿Pero que fue todo eso? Claro que nos importamos el uno por el otro, somos compañeros y amigos pero nada más de eso, Natsu no podría quererme más allá de cómo una amiga, ¿No podría verdad?

Mi rostro volvió a calentarse.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y voltee para ver como los chicos aún peleaban, claro que no, nosotros solo somos amigos, hace un tiempo me costo mucho convencerme de eso pero ahora ya lo entendí y lo acepto.

Entre toda la trifulca de la pelea pude distinguir como Natsu comenzaba a escabullirse por las escaleras y me hacia una señal con la mano para que le siguiera. Di la vuelta, termine mi cerveza y solo uno o dos minutos después me encaminaba yo también escaleras arriba procurando que nadie me siguiera.

Al llegar arriba me encontré con Natsu esperando al frente de la oficina del maestro.

-¿Te aseguraste que nadie vinera tras de ti?

Asentí con la cabeza y trague saliva. Los nervios me están matando.

-Bien, aquí arriba tampoco hay nadie así que…

Natsu comenzó a forcejear con la manija de la puerta hasta que finalmente y sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte esta se abrió. Tomo mi mano y rápidamente me introdujo a la oficina junto con él cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

-Luce respira, te comenzarás a poner azul.

Lo mire sorprendida y me sorprendí aún más cuando solté el aire contenido desde no sé cuando y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Estas seguro que no es peligroso estar aquí?

-Claro, una vez dentro el peligro pasa, además el viejo salió hoy de compras así que tenemos tiempo.

Natsu volvió a toma mi mano y comenzó a arrastrarme por el lugar lleno de librerías, estantes, muebles y al final, frente a la ventana el gran escritorio. Ahí nos colamos a la parte trasera y solo ahí me soltó, dejando esa sensación de frio que queda en mi piel cada vez que él me toca y luego se aleja.

Hurgueteó entre algunos cajones y finalmente levanto un pequeño saco de tela rojo que volteo sobre la madera.

-Aquí están, por fin.

Aparecieron unas bayas del tamaño de una canica muy redondas y de un color lila fuerte con pintas amarillas, la verdad es que lucen realmente lindas, pero no sé si me llevaría eso a la boca.

El dragón de fuego se sentó sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y se llevo uno de los frutos a la boca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Saben tan bien como siempre, ten Luce, tienes que probarlas.

Tomo una baya y me la acerco a la boca, aún no estoy segura de esto pero no me puedo negar a ese rostro. Acerco mi rostro a la mano de Natsu, entonces un mechón de mi cabello cae hacia delante y con cuidado lo llevo hacia atrás y abro mi boca. Natsu abre los ojos muy grandes y recoge el brazo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Na… Nada. –Dice mirando hacia otro lado con el rostro rojo.

Espera, ¿Natsu se acaba de sonrojar?

La baya llega a mi boca de sorpresa y a la primera mordida el sabor inunda mi boca, un dulzor exquisito con unos toques ácidos que explotan en mi lengua.

No puedo evitar llevar mis manos hacia mis mejillas, es realmente exquisito.

-Natsu, esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-Por eso quería que las probaras. –Dijo llevando simultáneamente otra baya a su boca y a la mía.

Me acerque al escritorio y me apoye a un lado de mi compañero.

-Sé que no habías hecho esto con nadie más que con Gray, así que gracias.

-Shh… Lucy, calla.

-No es enserio, gracias por traerme aquí.

-No, calla. –Dijo tapándome la boca con su mano.

Lo observe de reojo y pude ver como prestaba atención hacia la puerta.

-¡Demonios! El maestro, hay que escondernos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Genial, justo el día que se me ocurre hacer una travesura me descubrirán. Mire en todas las direcciones pero no encontré lugar donde escondernos. Entonces Natsu me tomo por la cintura nos arrojo dentro de uno de los muebles cercanos al escritorio y lo cerro justo cuando oí como la puerta se abría.

Dentro el espacio es demasiado poco, ambos estamos completamente pegados el uno al otro y no puedo ver nada, lo que hace que mis demás sentidos se agudicen.

La respiración de Natsu llega jadeante a mi oreja, puedo sentir el aroma de su piel que se cola desde su bufanda, esa bufanda es lo único que impide que mi rostro no este pegado a su cuello. Su mano aún sostiene firmemente mi cintura, lo que hace que estemos aún más pegados, técnicamente puedo sentir cada parte de su cuerpo rozar con mi piel y el calor que el emana acelera mi corazón como nada más en este mundo.

Intento moverme y él hace lo mismo pero no logramos separarnos, las manos de Natsu intentan ponerse contra la pared pero una termina posándose en mi pecho izquierdo.

El aire escapa de mis pulmones, siento que mis piernas ya no son capaces de sostenerme, cada fibra sensible de mi ser se esta volviendo loca ante el contacto de Natsu.

-Lo siento. –Dice en un susurro intentando quitar su mano pero es mi propio brazo, apoyado en su pecho lo que se lo impide. Si me suelto estoy segura que no podré mantenerme en pie.

-Solo… quédate quieto. –Dijo entre jadeos.

¡Dios! Siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar, mi corazón late demasiado a prisa. Entonces lo siento, bajo mi mano puedo sentir el corazón de Natsu revolotear al mismo ritmo que lo hace el mío, presto atención y noto su respiración igual de acelerada que la mía.

Levanto la vista y con mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad puedo ver como sus ojos están pegados a los míos.

-Natsu yo…

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones y me obligo a moverme, si no lo hago yo… no sé que hare.

Nos volvemos a mover y nuestras piernas se enredan.

La calidez de su piel, las cosas que tanto tiempo oculte, su aliento con aroma a bayas… todo él me es irresistible, irresistible como cuando lo veo dormir a mi lado en mi casa, como cuando pone esa sonrisa con la cual gana a mi voluntad. El es el Natsu del cual yo me enamore y estando aquí, de este modo junto a él, no tengo forma de negarlo.

Cruzo mis brazos por su espalda y apoyo mi rostro en su pecho, respiro fuerte, aún sin considerar lo que eso puede provocarle a él, aún cuando siento su piel temblar bajo mi propia piel.

Entonces siento la mano de Natsu tocar mi rostro, estoy tan caliente que ni siquiera siento la diferencia de temperatura, pero no es eso lo que me sorprende. El dragón slayer de fuego levanta mi rostro y puedo sentir como sus labios se posan en los míos, suelto el gemido que e estado ahogando por tanto y me dejo llevar por la sensación, por el dulzor de las bayas en nuestras bocas, por nuestro primer beso.

Sus labios se niegan a soltarme y yo me niego s dejarlo ir, nuestras bocas tientan las del otro como si ambos lo hubiéramos deseado desde siempre, un volcán que esperó demasiado por estallar. Las manos de Natsu se movieron hábilmente por mi espalda apretándome aún más contra él, puedo sentir mis pechos aplastarse en sus músculos y sus manos colarse bajo mi camiseta para sostenerme por mi espalda desnuda.

Su lengua se cuela en mi boca y yo la atrapo entre mis labios, el cuerpo me va a estallar de sensaciones, el corazón se me saldrá del pecho, toda yo experimenta cosas que jamás antes sentí.

Entonces un fuerte golpe nos sorprende y obliga a separarnos, respiramos agitados la respiración del otro y entonces Natsu habla.

-Ya… ya se fue. –Dice entre jadeos.

-Creo que… deberíamos salir.

Él asiente y abre la puerta del mueble en que nos ocultábamos haciendo que ambos salgamos a presión de nuestro escondite y si no fuera porque él me sostiene habría caído.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento que mi cara se pone aún más caliente. Luce tan sexi, tiene mechones de cabello pegados a la frente por el sudor y gotitas resbalando por la sien, sus labios están hinchados del mismo modo que seguramente están los míos.

-Natsu yo…

Ambos nos enderezamos y no dejamos de mirarnos ni un instante, mientras veía como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Creo que será mejor volver.

-Si, es mejor. –Dijo soltándome por fin y dejando una extraña sensación de vacio, aún peor que las que siento siempre.

Me voltee para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta mientras arreglo mis ropas pegadas a mi cuerpo por el sudor pero siento que me sostiene por el brazo y me obliga a voltear.

Sus labios se pegan fugazmente a los míos y luego esta su rostro sonriente pasando a un lado mio camino a la puerta.

-Las bayas de hoy han sido las mejores de mi vida, deberíamos repetirlo. –Dijo en el mismo tono inocente de siempre al desaparecer por el pasillo.

Mis dedos suben a mis labios y lo sé, para mi también han sido las mejores bayas de mi vida y… definitivamente quiero repetirlo.


	2. secreto

5 minutos en el paraíso

Bayas chispeantes

-Lucy, Lucy despierta.

Las manos de Natsu me movían de un lado a otro bajo las sabanas.

-¿Por qué me despiertas?

-He escuchado algo genial y debes venir a buscarlo conmigo.

Frote mis ojos y lo vi sentado a un lado de mi cama, ladee la vista en busca de aquel pequeño gato alado en la cocina seguramente buscando pescado, pero no lo vi.

-¿Y Happy?

Natsu se levanto y sonrió.

-Salió a una cita con Charle.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, solo fueron a pescar, pero es lo mismo.

El solo pensar que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Natsu revolvió mi estomago, él siempre actúa tan inocente pero tal como pensaba, estoy segura que tan ignorante en los temas del amor no es. Bueno a

sí es mi compañero, un niño grande.

-¿Y qué es eso que vamos a buscar?

A Natsu parecieron brillarle los ojos.

-Bayas chispeantes, Mirajane me dijo que vio al maestro llegar con algunas ayer por la noche y hay que conseguirlas.

¿Bayas chispeantes? Creo que nunca he probado nada con un nombre parecido, pero por el rostro de Natsu deben ser realmente deliciosas.

-Pero, ¿no son del maestro?

-Si, pero eso lo hace más divertido. –Natsu se dejo caer a mi lado en la cama mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su nuca. –Cuando éramos pequeños Gray y yo solíamos robárselas al viejo cada vez que traía, pero ahora quiero que tu también las pruebes, así que entraremos a sacarlas a su oficina.

-Pero… si nos descubre nos despellejará.

Sentí un escalofríos enorme de solo imaginarme toparme con el maestro enojado por entrar a su oficina, al fin y al cabo era terreno prohibido para todos.

-Eso lo hace aún más emocionante. –Soltó junto a su chispeante sonrisa.

¿Qué más da? Cuando veo aquella sonrisa simplemente no me puedo negar. Salí de entre las sabanas y camine hacia el baño.

-¿Dónde vas?

Voltee para ver a Natsu aún acostado en mi cama.

-No puedo ir a una misión suicida en busca de unas bayas si voy en pijama.

La sonrisa de Natsu se volvió a extender como un relámpago por su rostro y yo entre al baño para alistarme.

Una hora después ambos entrabamos al gremio con ya todo planeado, primero nos aseguraríamos de que el maestro no estuviera en el gremio, luego subiríamos aparentando entrar a la biblioteca y cuando nos aseguráramos de que nadie mirara entraríamos a la oficina, según Natsu, pan comido, pero yo llevo el estomago hecho un nudo por los nervios de que seamos descubiertos.

Al entrar nos sentamos en la barra y Mira nos sirvió un par de jarras de cerveza.

-Are are, ¿es idea mía o ustedes dos planean algo?

-Tu sabes que es lo que planeo, así que no se te vaya a ocurrir decir nada.

-¿No iras con Gray?

Extrañamente Mira lucia realmente confundida.

-No, esta vez iré con Lucy, quiero que ella pruebe las bayas.

Mirajane me dirigió una mirada demasiado larga mientras limpiaba una jarra. En eso apareció Gray a buscarle pelea a mi compañero y como no, él de inmediato respondió desatando la primera gran pelea del día.

-Lucy.

La dulce voz de Mira llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué sucede Mira?

-Natsu debe quererte mucho.

Al oír tales palabras mi cara se puso caliente.

-¿Po… Por qué lo dices?

-Natsu jamás había invitado a nadie más que a Gray a comer Bayas chispeantes, podría desirse que era su travesura preferida, así que si te invito a ti en lugar de su amigo debe ser por que eres muy importante para él.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y ahora estoy completamente segura que mi rostro se puso rojo.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que soy importante para él, soy su compañera.

Mira sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

-Pues yo creo que aunque no se den cuenta, ustedes se importan mucho más allá que como compañeros de equipo.

La Demonio dio media vuelta y se alejo de la barra.

¿Pero que fue todo eso? Claro que nos importamos el uno por el otro, somos compañeros y amigos pero nada más de eso, Natsu no podría quererme más allá de cómo una amiga, ¿No podría verdad?

Mi rostro volvió a calentarse.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y voltee para ver como los chicos aún peleaban, claro que no, nosotros solo somos amigos, hace un tiempo me costo mucho convencerme de eso pero ahora ya lo entendí y lo acepto.

Entre toda la trifulca de la pelea pude distinguir como Natsu comenzaba a escabullirse por las escaleras y me hacia una señal con la mano para que le siguiera. Di la vuelta, termine mi cerveza y solo uno o dos minutos después me encaminaba yo también escaleras arriba procurando que nadie me siguiera.

Al llegar arriba me encontré con Natsu esperando al frente de la oficina del maestro.

-¿Te aseguraste que nadie vinera tras de ti?

Asentí con la cabeza y trague saliva. Los nervios me están matando.

-Bien, aquí arriba tampoco hay nadie así que…

Natsu comenzó a forcejear con la manija de la puerta hasta que finalmente y sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte esta se abrió. Tomo mi mano y rápidamente me introdujo a la oficina junto con él cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

-Luce respira, te comenzarás a poner azul.

Lo mire sorprendida y me sorprendí aún más cuando solté el aire contenido desde no sé cuando y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Estas seguro que no es peligroso estar aquí?

-Claro, una vez dentro el peligro pasa, además el viejo salió hoy de compras así que tenemos tiempo.

Natsu volvió a toma mi mano y comenzó a arrastrarme por el lugar lleno de librerías, estantes, muebles y al final, frente a la ventana el gran escritorio. Ahí nos colamos a la parte trasera y solo ahí me soltó, dejando esa sensación de frio que queda en mi piel cada vez que él me toca y luego se aleja.

Hurgueteó entre algunos cajones y finalmente levanto un pequeño saco de tela rojo que volteo sobre la madera.

-Aquí están, por fin.

Aparecieron unas bayas del tamaño de una canica muy redondas y de un color lila fuerte con pintas amarillas, la verdad es que lucen realmente lindas, pero no sé si me llevaría eso a la boca.

El dragón de fuego se sentó sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y se llevo uno de los frutos a la boca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Saben tan bien como siempre, ten Luce, tienes que probarlas.

Tomo una baya y me la acerco a la boca, aún no estoy segura de esto pero no me puedo negar a ese rostro. Acerco mi rostro a la mano de Natsu, entonces un mechón de mi cabello cae hacia delante y con cuidado lo llevo hacia atrás y abro mi boca. Natsu abre los ojos muy grandes y recoge el brazo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Na… Nada. –Dice mirando hacia otro lado con el rostro rojo.

Espera, ¿Natsu se acaba de sonrojar?

La baya llega a mi boca de sorpresa y a la primera mordida el sabor inunda mi boca, un dulzor exquisito con unos toques ácidos que explotan en mi lengua.

No puedo evitar llevar mis manos hacia mis mejillas, es realmente exquisito.

-Natsu, esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-Por eso quería que las probaras. –Dijo llevando simultáneamente otra baya a su boca y a la mía.

Me acerque al escritorio y me apoye a un lado de mi compañero.

-Sé que no habías hecho esto con nadie más que con Gray, así que gracias.

-Shh… Lucy, calla.

-No es enserio, gracias por traerme aquí.

-No, calla. –Dijo tapándome la boca con su mano.

Lo observe de reojo y pude ver como prestaba atención hacia la puerta.

-¡Demonios! El maestro, hay que escondernos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Genial, justo el día que se me ocurre hacer una travesura me descubrirán. Mire en todas las direcciones pero no encontré lugar donde escondernos. Entonces Natsu me tomo por la cintura nos arrojo dentro de uno de los muebles cercanos al escritorio y lo cerro justo cuando oí como la puerta se abría.

Dentro el espacio es demasiado poco, ambos estamos completamente pegados el uno al otro y no puedo ver nada, lo que hace que mis demás sentidos se agudicen.

La respiración de Natsu llega jadeante a mi oreja, puedo sentir el aroma de su piel que se cola desde su bufanda, esa bufanda es lo único que impide que mi rostro no este pegado a su cuello. Su mano aún sostiene firmemente mi cintura, lo que hace que estemos aún más pegados, técnicamente puedo sentir cada parte de su cuerpo rozar con mi piel y el calor que el emana acelera mi corazón como nada más en este mundo.

Intento moverme y él hace lo mismo pero no logramos separarnos, las manos de Natsu intentan ponerse contra la pared pero una termina posándose en mi pecho izquierdo.

El aire escapa de mis pulmones, siento que mis piernas ya no son capaces de sostenerme, cada fibra sensible de mi ser se esta volviendo loca ante el contacto de Natsu.

-Lo siento. –Dice en un susurro intentando quitar su mano pero es mi propio brazo, apoyado en su pecho lo que se lo impide. Si me suelto estoy segura que no podré mantenerme en pie.

-Solo… quédate quieto. –Dijo entre jadeos.

¡Dios! Siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar, mi corazón late demasiado a prisa. Entonces lo siento, bajo mi mano puedo sentir el corazón de Natsu revolotear al mismo ritmo que lo hace el mío, presto atención y noto su respiración igual de acelerada que la mía.

Levanto la vista y con mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad puedo ver como sus ojos están pegados a los míos.

-Natsu yo…

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones y me obligo a moverme, si no lo hago yo… no sé que hare.

Nos volvemos a mover y nuestras piernas se enredan.

La calidez de su piel, las cosas que tanto tiempo oculte, su aliento con aroma a bayas… todo él me es irresistible, irresistible como cuando lo veo dormir a mi lado en mi casa, como cuando pone esa sonrisa con la cual gana a mi voluntad. El es el Natsu del cual yo me enamore y estando aquí, de este modo junto a él, no tengo forma de negarlo.

Cruzo mis brazos por su espalda y apoyo mi rostro en su pecho, respiro fuerte, aún sin considerar lo que eso puede provocarle a él, aún cuando siento su piel temblar bajo mi propia piel.

Entonces siento la mano de Natsu tocar mi rostro, estoy tan caliente que ni siquiera siento la diferencia de temperatura, pero no es eso lo que me sorprende. El dragón slayer de fuego levanta mi rostro y puedo sentir como sus labios se posan en los míos, suelto el gemido que e estado ahogando por tanto y me dejo llevar por la sensación, por el dulzor de las bayas en nuestras bocas, por nuestro primer beso.

Sus labios se niegan a soltarme y yo me niego s dejarlo ir, nuestras bocas tientan las del otro como si ambos lo hubiéramos deseado desde siempre, un volcán que esperó demasiado por estallar. Las manos de Natsu se movieron hábilmente por mi espalda apretándome aún más contra él, puedo sentir mis pechos aplastarse en sus músculos y sus manos colarse bajo mi camiseta para sostenerme por mi espalda desnuda.

Su lengua se cuela en mi boca y yo la atrapo entre mis labios, el cuerpo me va a estallar de sensaciones, el corazón se me saldrá del pecho, toda yo experimenta cosas que jamás antes sentí.

Entonces un fuerte golpe nos sorprende y obliga a separarnos, respiramos agitados la respiración del otro y entonces Natsu habla.

-Ya… ya se fue. –Dice entre jadeos.

-Creo que… deberíamos salir.

Él asiente y abre la puerta del mueble en que nos ocultábamos haciendo que ambos salgamos a presión de nuestro escondite y si no fuera porque él me sostiene habría caído.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento que mi cara se pone aún más caliente. Luce tan sexi, tiene mechones de cabello pegados a la frente por el sudor y gotitas resbalando por la sien, sus labios están hinchados del mismo modo que seguramente están los míos.

-Natsu yo…

Ambos nos enderezamos y no dejamos de mirarnos ni un instante, mientras veía como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Creo que será mejor volver.

-Si, es mejor. –Dijo soltándome por fin y dejando una extraña sensación de vacio, aún peor que las que siento siempre.

Me voltee para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta mientras arreglo mis ropas pegadas a mi cuerpo por el sudor pero siento que me sostiene por el brazo y me obliga a voltear.

Sus labios se pegan fugazmente a los míos y luego esta su rostro sonriente pasando a un lado mio camino a la puerta.

-Las bayas de hoy han sido las mejores de mi vida, deberíamos repetirlo. –Dijo en el mismo tono inocente de siempre al desaparecer por el pasillo.

Mis dedos suben a mis labios y lo sé, para mi también han sido las mejores bayas de mi vida y… definitivamente quiero repetirlo.


End file.
